


Prime Drabbles

by SergeantMoosche



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Sticky Sex, utter fluff, various other relationships that may appear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-01-21 22:25:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1566212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SergeantMoosche/pseuds/SergeantMoosche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a series of short drabbles that feature a lot of Optimus and Ratchet love. These can vary from just cuteness to complete smut. Edit: I've added the pairing Ultra Magnus/Wheeljack since they seem to pop up a lot recently</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Night time habits

**Author's Note:**

> Some night time sleepiness for you all to begin with. Set just after the beginning of series 3.

Ratchet trudged along the corridors of the new and much larger base. Being the last one to recharge, he always found comfort in double checking the rest of the bots. Peeking his helm into each room, he found each bot curled up in a peaceful recharge. Arcee was curled into the smallest form she could make. Smokescreen had wandered into Bumblebee’s room and snuggled in with him, their door wings twitching every so often. Bulkhead was sprawled out over the whole berth. Wheeljack was similar, expect his engine rumbled loudly. Optimus usually stayed awake reading a few data pads before he powered down, so Ratchet left him out of the rounds.

He was glad everyone was alive and fairly unharmed. It reassured him greatly to know that they hadn’t lost any more lives in the war. Leaning an audial against the last door on the corridor, he could hear typing onto a datapad. Ultra Magnus was still awake and probably going through protocols again. Ratchet huffed and returned to his own room.

He almost toppled over his own feet as the door to his room slid open noisily. He smiled softly and stepped in, letting the door shut behind him. He quietly made his way to his berth that was currently occupied. Optimus recharged silently on the tiny berth, his large form curled up into an impossible ball. Ratchet brushed the tips of his fingers down Optimus’s cheek-plates, rousing the Prime from recharge. Optimus blinked up at Ratchet before pulling the medic down onto the small space.

“We both can’t fit on this.” Ratchet protested, only to have an arm pull him right up against Optimus’s chest. “OPTIMUS!”

Glaring up at the recharging bot, Ratchet grumbled to himself. Before he finally managed to wiggle his way into a more comfortable position. Optimus’s arm tightened around the medic, sighing in his recharge. Ratchet couldn’t help but smile and reach up to softly stroke the helm crest on Optimus’s forehead. But he soon watched in concern as the Prime’s eyebrow plates folded down into a frown of his own.

“I’m here Optimus.” Ratchet spoke softly, running his thumbs over his audials. “I’m right here.”

Optimus’s features softened and he relaxed back around Ratchet.

“I’m right here with you.” Ratchet softly whispered before tucking his helm under Optimus’s chin and powering down into recharge himself.


	2. Itchy and Scratchy (Series 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus has an itch. That' all there needs to know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be adding which series these are set n to save writing notes each time. None of these are in an order. I just write them when I have the inspiration

Most of the bots were either out on patrol or out with the kids in the warm sunshine. Except for Ratchet and Optimus. Ratchet still had tools to replace after the old base had been destroyed and most of his work with it. Optimus was taking a small break, leaving his jets cool down from the heat.

If only he could reach the small traces of dirt in his back plates.

He winced as it dragged along the seams that he just couldn’t quite reach with the large jets on his back. And it was starting to irritate him.

Optimus glanced over his shoulder to see if Ratchet was still there. Thankfully he wasn’t and the Prime snuck over to the toolbox. Finding a large pipe with a slight curved end, he stared at it. Looking around the room to make sure he was alone, he moved the pipe over his shoulder and finally found the seam to scratch.

:: _Optimus::_

The sound of Ratchet’s voice in his com link startled Optimus into dropping the pipe.

:: _Would you be able to come to the medical bay? You’re long overdue for a check-up._ ::

Optimus almost groaned. He just found that spot. But he put the pipe back in its place and almost dragged his pedes to the medical bay. He found Ratchet with his arms folded over his chassis. Optimus instantly moved to sit on the medical berth, used to Ratchet’s instructions by now.

“You can look so innocent when you want to.” Ratchet grumbled. “Lie on your front.”

Optimus frowned but listened and lay on his front, his arms folded under his helm. From this angle, he couldn’t see what Ratchet was doing. That was, until Ratchet started running his hands down the large jets. He started scratching that spot Optimus couldn’t reach. Optimus tried to stay still for Ratchet but soon arched his back into the medic’s hand, groaning softly at the relief. Optimus relaxed into Ratchet’s soothing hands, letting his helm drop onto his folded arms.

“Next time this happens just ask.” Ratchet chuckled, taking amusement from Optimus’s reactions. “I’m not going to bite.”

Optimus hummed in response. “It’s very un-leader-like to be asking for back scratches.”

“It’s also very un-leader-like to be using a door frame for a scratching post.” Ratchet laughed.

Optimus’s facial plates heated up and he hid his face from the medic. He though no one would catch him!

“Though I must say, I had forgotten how good you are at moving those hips of yours.” Ratchet mused, purposely dragging his digits over a very sensitive seam.

“I must jog your memories soon.” Optimus rumbled, his powerful engine growling in response.


	3. Sparkling Injuries (Post Predacon's Rising)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some headcannons on what the bots would be like with sparklings and how Optimus would've survived if given the chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a bit of Ultra Magus x Wheeljack fluff as well. (Blame Andromeda Prime for the ship. She got me into it.)

“He’s doing much better than I thought he would.” Ratchet mused, managing to wrangle his fingers out of the small sparkling’s grasp.

Optimus chuckled in response, lifting the small frame into his arms. The sparkling giggled and wriggled in his carrier’s arms. Primus had really granted Optimus the best gift the Prime could ask for. Ratchet watched with dim optics at Optimus trying to control the hyperactive sparkling, that was trying to use his frame to climb over.

Optimus glanced over to Ratchet, to see his oldest friend’s smile fade. “Ratchet? Are you alright?”

Ratchet shook his helm, his smile returning. “I’m fine. I just . . . I still can’t believe what happened.”

It had been months since Optimus gave his spark to Primus and Cybertron finally lit up with life. Months since Ratchet had even thought about the loss of the Prime. Months since mechs that had managed to escape started coming back. Months since Cybertron started returning to its former glory. Ratchet was son ready to believe that Optimus was truly gone this time. Until Prowl had found a signal coming from deep within Vector Sigma. Prowl had then sent the Wreckers down there to see if it was a Decepticon refugee or just a bot that had gotten lost. It was when Ultra Magnus sent a frantic call back to say that Optimus had survived. That he had been granted yet a new life in peace.

And with a small life growing inside his gestation chamber.

Axel had become Cybertron’s recent arrival, being just a few weeks old and everything Orion Pax was. Curious about the whole world and extremely energetic. Though he had yet to master the art of crawling –to the Prime’s relief- he had to get his hands on everything he saw. Optimus had struggled during the first week of his birth. That was when Ratchet had the courage to tell the Prime everything and soon became Axel’s adoptive sire. No one could tell the sire of the small sparkling, since he looked like an exact copy of Orion Pax, save for the red being purple.

“I can hardly believe it myself old friend.” Optimus mumbled. “Though I don’t think I would’ve gotten anywhere without you.”

“Don’t flatter me Optimus.” Ratchet chuckled over Axel’s sudden screech.

A slightly lower shriek echoed from the corridor behind them as a dark blue sparkling crawled his way in, with his sire in tow.

“Do you have to shriek like that?” Wheeljack frowned.

“It’s their way of talking Wheeljack.” Ratchet sighed. “What brings you down here?”

“We’ve got the first sparkling injury.” Wheeljack rubbed the back of his helm, as Magnus strode in behind them, small whimpering coming from his arms.

“What has she done?” Ratchet asked softly as Optimus moved out of the way, placing Axel on the floor next to Ironfist.

“She’s managed to clamp her jaw down on my hand.” Magnus stressed. “And now she can’t move her jaw. I’m too afraid to in-case it breaks.”

 Ratchet motioned Magnus to sit on the berth with Mal on his lap. The small femme was terrified, and stared up at her carrier in terror, trying to hide in his frame.

Magnus and Wheeljack were –surprisingly- the first creators on Cybertron, with Ironfist being the first sparkling to be born since the war. Mal and Ironfist were identical twins that even their creators got mixed up with, until Mal would do something stupid and Ironfist would glare at her. They were both miniature Magnuses, with the attitude of Wheeljack. Especially since Mal’s first and only word she could say is ‘frag’. To which Magnus almost killed Wheeljack.

“There.” Ratchet exclaimed as Mal’s jaw snapped open, finally.  “That’s better.”

“What happened?” Wheeljack asked, watching Magnus and Mal with concern.

“Her jaw doesn’t seem to have fused properly in the joint. So it pops out easily if forced to bite down on something or opened to far.” Ratchet explained, moving her jaw for her. “But it seems fine every other way. Just make sure she doesn’t try to bit down on your hand again.”

“It was better than biting on my audial stack.” Magnus grumbled, letting Mal slip off his lap to join her brother and Axel, who had been watching intently.

Mal managed to get on her knees and push her brother over, pretending to wrestle him. Wheeljack rolled his optics, separating the two. Axel had merely watched on without a care.

“I wish they would stop fighting each other.” Magnus sighed.


	4. First Babysitting Job (Post Predacon's Rising)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus isn't sure on becoming a carrier and needs some reassuring from Ratchet. Where he offers the Prime's services to Utra Magnus to help with the twins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't like how this one turned out. But I'm posting it up here to see what you guys think. Plus, I've always had the idea that Ultra Magnus can be quite scary when he's shouting.

Ratchet finished the small pack of notes on a patient to send to Knock Out while he took the last minute day off. Optimus had suddenly gotten extremely anxious in his current carrying cycle and wanted Ratchet close to him in case. Knock Out was luckily quite happy to take on the extra shift or Ratchet, blending in well with the Autobot troops. Though some were a little nervous around him.

It was Optimus’s turn to help Magnus look after the twins, so he could get the feel of looking after his own. Ratchet had come up with the idea after Magnus had complained about trying to control the two while Wheeljack wasn’t there, and Optimus had voiced his worry about being a carrier. Magnus was capable of looking after the two himself but Mal was being extremely hyperactive as of late and has taken Wheeljack and Magnus to chase her around their home to wear her out.

When Ratchet and Optimus got to the residency of Magnus and Wheelack, they could already hear Magnus trying to catch Mal through the unopened door. Ratchet knocked on the door and got a shout in return, giving him permission to use his medical override.

“Don’t let her out!” Magnus shouted as Mal bolted for the now opened door and into Optimus’s leg.

Optimus carefully picked her up and managed to hold her while she shrieked and struggled against him. The door silently shut behind them and Mal finally managed to get free of Optimus’s hands, climbing up onto his shoulders.

“Mal! Get down from there!” Magnus yelled, from his spot on the floor.

Optimus took Mal off his shoulder and gave her to Ratchet, moving over to Magnus. The Commander of the Wreckers was holding a cabinet from falling over, while keeping the drawers shut, rendering him trapped and unable to catch the unruly pair. Optimus helped push the cabinet back to its rightful position, and allowed Magnus to stand and take Mal from Ratchet. She was still struggling to get free.

“She’s quite active.” Ratchet chuckled.

“Too active.” Magnus grumbled. “She’s mastered climbing all over the furniture and decorations. How I ended up having to balance the cabinet and try to keep . . . IRONFIST?!”

Magnus leapt to his feet and hurried through the room to find the other twin. Optimus helped out in the search, looking behind boxes and small gaps. When Optimus couldn’t find any sign of the runaway sparkling, he took Mal from Ratchet for the medic to use his expertise. Optimus frowned at the way Mal was struggling. He put her down on the floor, walking a step behind where she hurriedly crawled to the small sparkling room. He frowned at why she would want to get into here so much. She sat in the middle of the room, scanning the large area before crawling back to the small chest. She patted it, clicking at Optimus. He knelt down beside her and opened the chest for her to climb straight in. She started clicking happily, giggling in her musical voice box at a similar frame. Optimus laughed as Ironfist batted his sister away from her hugs.

“Playing hide and seek were we?” Optimus asked.

Mal nodded, smiling widely and seeming to have calmed down. Ironfist glared, not liking the affections from his sister.

“OPTIMUS?!” Magnus roared from the doorway. “You found them?!”

 Being closer to the pair, he heard the small squeak from Ironfist. Frowning, he realised what Mal’s struggling was. “Have you had an argument with Wheeljack lately?”

Ratchet was in the doorway then, carefully watching as the Prime stood between Magnus and hs own sparklings.

“I may have a few days ago. That has nothing to do with this.” Magnus growled. “Now step aside so I can get to MY sparklings.”

“Magnus.” Optimus stood his ground, not letting the commander’s anger rise. “You’re scaring them.”

Magnus reeled back in surprise. “Not to be against your judgement sir. But why in Primus’s name would my own creations be scared of me?”

“Not you per say.” Optimus explained. “But the tone and volume of your voice. I think they may have heard the argument and have gotten afraid when you raise your voice. Mal had started to try and escape after you had shouted for Ironfist. He had uttered a scared click when you called for me.”

The look on Magnus’s facial plates almost broke Optimus’s spark. It had turned to one of horror, now seeming to realise the effect he was having on his sparklings.

“I do not think Mal is scared of you Magnus. But Ironfist may be the one that’s scared.” Optimus tried to resolve the situation.

The twins had managed to drag themselves out of the toy box, sitting next to Optimus as he talked. Ironfist had sat just behind Mal, but he listened intently. Magnus’s lip plates broke into a smile, watching the two become so interested in Optimus.

 

After Magnus had finally calmed down, and calmed down the twins, they sat listening to Optimus tell stories to them. Magnus had never seen them so interested in the tales of Old Cybertron, and making Optimus build towers with them.

“He’s going to be fine when his sparkling finally emerges.” Magnus mused.

“Try getting that into his processor.” Ratchet chuckled. “Though I think this will help a lot. There was something I was wondering. Do either of them speak? I’m sure I’ve heard a few attempts at words.”

“They’re getting there.” Magnus smiled. “Ironfist has a better grasp at them than Mal does. But they can just about say words like thank you, please, yes, no. Somehow. Ironfist came close to saying sire yesterday.”

“They’re adorable.” Wheeljack laughed as he finally returned home. “I see Prime’s got their full attention.”

“He has.” Ratchet smiled. “Though you and Magnus have to keep you’re arguments away from them.”

Wheeljack suddenly looked at Ratchet in surprise. “They’ve heard us?!”

“Yes unfortunately.” Magnus sighed. “They were scared of my voice when I raised it at them.”

Wheeljack sighed. “They’re alright though?”

Magnus smiled softly. “I think so.”

Wheeljack joined them in watching Optimus easily split his attention between Mal attempting to decipher the words of the data pad and Ironfist trying to coordinate his hands to draw. Ironfist had his glossa sticking out the side of his mouth as he concerntrated, Mal thought it would be a good idea to bite every pen she got her hands on. Magnus watched on in worry as Mal stared up at Optimus with mischief in her optics. He knew that look, after she made it every time she thought of a way to annoy him. But before he could warn Optimus, Mal started speaking.

“Frag you!”

Optimus stared down at the sparkling with widened optics. Wheeljack hid his face from Magnus, trying not to laugh. Ratchet had covered his mouth with a hand. Ironfist was still drawing away, oblivious. But Magnus reacted, though more calmly than expected.

“MAL! Where did you hear that?!” 

Mal blinked up at her carrier innocently, before pointing straight to Wheeljack. Magnus glared at Wheeljack, growling low in his throat. But soon cut it off.

“I’ll deal with you when there aren’t small audials to hear.”


	5. Creator's day (post Predacon's Rising)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Creator's Day (Father's Day) for Wheeljack and Ultra Magnus. Their twins try to do something for them to celebrate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy some more Ultra Magnus x Wheeljack fluff
> 
> I will be going back to the Optimus x Ratchet chapters soon. Once I get this stubborn chapter to fix itself. 
> 
> Tell me if there's any mistakes in this. I had a bit of trouble to upload this since I'm on mobile than an actual computer. 
> 
> Enjoy my lovelies xx

Ultra Magnus yawned widely as he slowly booted up to face the terror that was his twins. He rubbed his facial plates, wiping the still sleepy state from him. Wheeljack snorted in his sleep on Magnus's chest, not seeming to want to move at all. Magnus sighed and shoved his bonded off him to sit up. Wheeljack just grumbled and rolled over. 

"Wheeljack. Get up!" Magnus shoved again at Wheeljack. 

It always took both of them to sort the twins out at the beginning of the day. Mal was determined to just cause as much trouble as possible and Wheeljack encourages her to do it. Wheeljack had a knack of being able to keep Mal's attention more than what Magnus was able to. Ironfist would rather curl into his carrier's chest and read a data pad with him than join his sure and sister in their games. 

Magnus was just about to throw Wheeljack off the berth to get him up, a loud bang echoed in their home. Wheeljack was soon up and alert, both their protective protocols kicking in. Both leapt from the berth to check on the twins. Magnus was first out of the door and into the sparkling room. 

"THEY'RE NOT THERE!!" He panicked. 

Wheeljack had ventured into the kitchen area of their home and couldn't hold back a smile. Magnus looked around the energon stained room in shock, before focusing on their two sparklings sitting on the table. In front of the pair sat two cubes of an attempted version of warmed energon and a small data pad. Ironfist stood slightly behind Mal, still slightly scared of Magnus's raised voice. Mal wouldn't look at the two, knowing how much trouble they would be in from the mess.

Wheeljack picked up the data pad from the table as Mal looked up. He smiled and lifted it to Magnus. Magnus took the data pad and couldn't help but smile. It was a drawing of the four of them with the words happy creator's day written, probably by someone else, along the bottom. 

"We tried to make you warm energon for you" Mal mumbled. 

Magnus sighed. "Don't do it without either of us there." 

"You can get hurt with the heat." Wheeljack scolded softly, "I'll teach you how to do it properly one day, alright?"

Mal's optics brightened and she giggled. Ironfist still stayed hidden behind her. Magnus took one of the cubes and took a sip from it. Ironfist slowly emerged as the two waited to see if they managed to make the warmed energon. Magnus tried not to wince at the foul taste. 

Wheeljack chuckled. "Looks like you haven't quite got it yet." 

Mal whined and Ironfist hid further behind her. "We're sorry" 

Magnus smiled, softly smoothing Ironfist's helm. "You tried. That's alright. Just don't do it again in case you get hurt." 

 

The day went calmer than usual for the small family. 

Magnus was lounging on the large sofa reading to Ironfist. The small sparkling had taken interest in learning about the legend of the Primes and nagged his carrier to read every one he found to him. This data pad had moving pictures of the predacons on, which Ironfist watched without blinking as Magnus read the text that went with it. But halfway through the datapad, Ironfist had fallen asleep, snuggled into his carrrier's side. 

Wheeljack had disappeared into the sparkling's room with Mal to keep the more over active one occupied. Wheeljack couldn't sit still for long and neither could Mal. But she loved to build things with her sire, building tall towers and elaborate cities. She had such an imagination, creating full stories about each car and building. 

Until Mal suddenly started acting up. She became cranky and stomped everywhere, face screwed into a deep frown. 

Wheeljack smiled, picking her up and swiping a green and red blanket. "Alright sweet spark." 

"Carrier." She whined and clicked tiredly. 

Magnus looked up as Wheeljack passed Mal to him and hand her the blanket. Magnus got the two comfortable after Mal just fell straight into recharge against him, the blanket held tight in her grip. 

Wheeljack lifted Magnus's pedes so he could sit on the sofa with them and put them back on his lap. He slowly tickled the ankle joints, rubbing the slight tension away, while watching the two curl up on their carrrier's chest. He suddenly had a wave of feeling left out wash over his spark. Magnus looked up at his bonded. 

"You know they love you as much as they do me."

Wheeljack smirked "I know that. You all just look so adorable." 

Magnus smiled. "Take the twins for a klik." 

Wheeljack frowned but stood anyway and carefully took the pair off Magnus. Magnus put another pillow behind his back and settled back down. Wheeljack went to give the twins back when Magnus stopped him. 

"And you." Magnus smiled. 

Wheeljack smiled, balancing the twins well and settled in with Magnus. His back against the sofa, legs draped over Magnus's lap and the twins between them. 

"I love you Magnus." Wheeljack mumbled, softly stroking Mal's helm. 

"I love you too Wheeljack. As much as you drive me up the wall." Magnus replied. 

Mal rolled over in her recharge and snuggled up to her sire, pressing her helm to his spark. The peace was soon shattered when Ironfist snorted just like his sire, earning a soft chuckle from them both. Mal soon responded by kicking Wheeljack in the chassis before promptly kicking him in a sensitive seam. 

"That's how I know they're yours." Magnus teased. "Still do it outside of my gestation chamber. Although Ironfist doesn't kick anymore." 

Wheeljack chuckled and kissed the top of his daughter's helm and brushed Ironfist's back. Both yawned in sync, wiggling at the same time before settling down. Wheeljack relaxed into Magnus's side almost falling into recharge himself, an arm placed over both sparklings and resting over his bonded. Magnus copied the action, sighing in content.


	6. A word of advice (Season 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus and Ratchet offer some advice to a bot about interfacing. Cue Ratchet's non-filtered vocaliser. 
> 
> (That's a terrible summary)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is mention of sticky interfacing in this. For those who don't really like that sort of thing. But I wouldn't say it's anything explicit. . . yet. Plus I can't update the tags for some reason, so you'll have the warnings in here until I get them working again.

“At least take a break old friend.” Optimus pleaded as Ratchet almost worked his way to recharge for the third time that week. “The medical bay won’t explode without you.”

Ratchet glared at the Prime. “With Wheeljack around, I’m expecting it to explode!”

Optimus sighed, not getting anywhere. “Even if we stay in the medical bay, will you please just come away from the screens?”

Ratchet hadn’t heard that pleading voice in a while. It almost got his systems heated up. “If I must to please you.”

Optimus smiled in appreciation as Ratchet finally pulled himself away from the console to sit beside Optimus and have a cube of energon. The two sat in a comfortable silence, with Ratchet moving to lean against Optimus’s side. Optimus wrapped a large arm around Ratchet and pulled him closer, nuzzling the top of the medic’s helm. Ratchet tried batting him off in annoyance, but Optimus could see the shy smile.

Ratchet pulled Optimus down for a soft kiss, cupping the Prime’s cheek plates to hold him there. It had been a while since they both got the privacy to indulge in each other. When they did, it never felt long enough. Ratchet just had to nudge Optimus’s chest plates to get him to lay on him back, with the smaller medic on top. Even with the larger frame, Optimus still willingly submitted to Ratchet and opened his frame to the medic to do as he pleased. Which right now, served as bait for Ratchet to get his smaller fingers in-between the seams on his chest plates. Optimus broke away to gasp quietly as a node was brushed.

Until there was a hesitant knock on the medical bay’s large door.

Ratchet sighed in annoyance, gazing down at Optimus. He was half tempted to ignore the bot on the other side, pretending that he wasn’t in. He sat up straighter in the Prime’s lap, frowning. He was expecting the bot to knock a bit more impatiently to get his attention. But there wasn’t any.

“Sorry Optimus.” Ratchet groaned, getting up. “Only Ultra Magnus waits this patiently. And he _never_ comes to me for any maintenance. ”

“I understand.” Optimus nodded, getting up to his feet.

“Come in Magnus.” Ratchet called out, unlocking the door.

Magnus hesitantly stepped in, uncharacteristically nervous. He suddenly stopped once he noticed Optimus in the same room.

“I was just leaving Magnus.” Optimus nodded politely at the Commander and excused himself.

“It uh- I wanted to ask you both something.” Magnus nervously stammered, fiddling with his hands.

Optimus glanced to Ratchet before facing Magnus. Ratchet just simply frowned in annoyance and put his hands on his hips. “Out with it then! I’m busy.”

Magnus opened and closed his mouth for a bit, before regaining his posture, standing straight and taking a deep breath. “I . . . I was curious if either of you have had partners a different height to you?”

Optimus smiled in sympathy at the frustrated sigh from Ratchet. “I thought you were worried about something far worse than that!”

“I apologise. I should’ve given you some warning.” Magnus mumbled, shoulders slumping.

“Ignore him.” Optimus chuckled, earning a glare from Ratchet. “Why do you ask such a question?”

Magnus’s optics widened slightly and his cheekplates glowed in embarrassment. “It was concerning interfacing.”

“You wish to interface with someone smaller?” Ratchet blurted without a filter. “There’s nothing to stop you from doing that unless you don’t stretch your partner’s valve slowly and patiently for your spike-“

“T-That’s not what I was aiming for.” Magnus interrupted.

“You’re submissive?” Ratchet mumbled in surprise, before shrugging it off. “Same applies. Just because you have a larger frame, doesn’t mean your valve is any different.” Glancing to Optimus, Ratchet smirked. “Besides, being a bigger bot, your partner can see your valve clenching if you keep the valve open since the muscle cables are slightly bigger. I can almost overload just by watching Optimus’s after I’ve strapped him down and taped a vibrating node against his anterior sensor.”

It was Optimus’s turn to blush. “I thought you said to keep that private.”

Rachet just shrugged. “Magnus wanted to know. And I’m giving an expert opinion and personal experience.”

Optimus smiled mischievously, making Ratchet frown in worry. “Yes. You do like how I can easily take your spike down my throat.”

Ratchet’s vents spluttered, and Magnus’s optics widened. Ratchet soon gained his composure, turning back to Magnus. “You see, it is no different than being with someone the same size. So ignore the rumours you’ve heard and frag Wheeljack already!”

Magnus soon rushed out of the medical bay.

“You’ve probably scarred him for life with that!” Ratchet scolded Optimus. “To hear a Prime talk about such depraving acts when he seems so innocent and virginal to others.”

Optimus frowned. “I do not hear you complaining old friend. Besides, you didn’t exactly hold back on our private lives.”

“Magnus is the type of bot who needs to be told things straight.” Ratchet explained. “Wheeljack has been trying to get with him for days now and Magnus was oblivious to the whole thing.”

“I think he was more nervous about the issue of height than actually being oblivious.” Optimus added.

“I’m quite glad he came to me instead of someone else. Medical experts are nothing but honest.” Ratchet sighed.

“That and his heat cycle kicked in either this morning or yesterday evening.” Optimus added with a smirk. “I heard his fans kick on at one of Wheelack’s advances once Wheeljack had left. And he was stressed over something small this morning and had snapped at Fowler.”

“I thought there was something odd about his field.” Ratchet murmured. “I should’ve known from your own heat cycles.”

Optimus pulled Ratchet in close to his much larger frame. “Will you promise me to take a day off next week?”

Ratchet groaned. “Are we going back to that? I have work to do!”

Any other protest and excuse was cut off by a deep kiss, before purring into Ratchet’s audial. “Well then, I’ll make you a deal. Take the day off, and I’m all yours to take whatever you want. After all, my heat cycle is next week, imagine how much I’ll want you to pin me down.”

Ratchet almost whined. “You do make such reasonable deals.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to request anything, feel free to give me a message and I can see what I can do. I've kinda lost some inspiration since I've been home and lazy, so I need some motivation. But I already have most of another chapter written so that'l be up soon. . . ish.


	7. A New Generation (Post Predacons Rising)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a decade of living on Cybertron, Bumblebee decides to call Team Prime in for a small mission. A meet-up in Iacon! The whole team shows off the families made throughout the years and how some have grown up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really just a drabble version of my headcannons for the team's various families. Reading back on it now, I realised I forgot about Knock Out! ARGH! Let's just say he was busy...
> 
> Vorn= 3 months  
> Orn= 1 month  
> Stellar Cycle = Year  
> Solar Cycle = day

It had been so long since the last battle for Cybertron. Years or Stellar Cycles in fact. Many Cybertronians had returned from evacuation, missions, and explorations into the far universe and they could finally say that Cybertron was soon to be thriving. Iacon was first to be rebuilt, then Kaon and then the rest of the connecting cities. Praxus took the longest, the very few Praxians that did survive wanting to take their time to restore the beauty of Praxus to its former glory. Similarly to Polyhex, Jazz helped to bring back the laid back culture to the nervous citizens, taking years to put the faith back in the residents.

Team Prime was taking the time to enjoy the peace, meeting up in the large city square in Iacon. The table that they had chosen was the largest set placed together to accommodate the several children they now had. Only for sat at the tables for now; Bulkhead, Arcee, Bumblebee and Smokescreen and Goldbug. Smokescreen frowned, jerking his helm away from the small sparkling in his lap, who kept trying to grab his helm crest.

Goldbug was the youngest sparkling on Cybertron for now, his creators being Bumblebee and Smokescreen. He had Bumblebee's frame type and a darker color than his sire, but had brighter optics like his carrier, Smokescreen , as well as his doorwing design. The little one liked fussing and loved it when his carrier gave him all his attention. But he loved it when he got the attention from others.

"He's active already very active." Arcee laughed, watching the pair. "How old is he again?"

"Two vorns already." Bumblebee replied, moving the cube of energon out of the way of Goldbug's quick reflexes. "Hard to believe how well Smokescreen's carrying cycle went this time. How's yours Bulk?"

"I didn't think it'd be this draining on ya." Bulkhead chuckled, nearly downing his cube. "Never feel fueled either."

Arcee smiled and put a hand on Bulkhead's. "I can't wait to meet him.

"Another two weeks and we'll get a scan." Bulkhead smiled back. "Did the others say if they were going to be late?"

"Ultra Magnus and Wheeljack have commend to say they'll be late. But I don't know about Optimus and Ratchet." Smokescreen replied, finally getting Goldbug into his high chair. "Sit still!"

Ratchet finally appeared from inside the small cafe they sat outside. "I apologize for being late, First Aid had a tricky patient he wanted advice on."

"What about Optimus?" Acree asked.

"Getting a fee more drinks. He offered to get the next round." Ratchet smiled, taking a seat next to Bumblebee. "How is he doing?"

"A pain in the aft!" Smokescreen shrieked as Goldbug spat energon back at him.

"All sparkling's are." Ratchet mused. "Pharma's stressed over his medical exam all orn and hasn't stopped reading over his work."

"Aww." Acree cooed. "I hope he does well."

"I have no doubt that he'll fail." Ratchet shook his helm as Optimus returned. "Pharma is like his carrier and fusses over everything!"

"I do not fuss over everything. I have good reason to worry sometimes." Optimus returned, sitting next to Ratchet.

"Where's Striker?" Smokescreen asked. "Bluestreak's just commend and said there's been a crash in Praxus, hence why he's late."

Acree shrugged and looked to Bulkhead. "He should be finishing his shift in the mines soon so he'll be- there he is!"

A larger built mech with large shoulders that showed the strength the much had, strode over, carrying what looked to be Optimus in his old frame over his shoulder. The large mech was a dark green and blue color with two almost white panels like Acree had going from the side of his helm to the back. The mech almost lifeless over the other's shoulder had black legs, a purple upper body and navy helm, but had grey shoulder crests that resembled Megatron's. Both were being followed by a smaller blue mech that looked like anclone of Smokescreen.

Optimus's optics widened. "What happened to Axel?!"

Striker deposited Axel next to his carrier. "The idiot thought it'd be a fun idea to try out his t-cog and fell over a cliff. So I had to go and get him, being the only one strong enough to be able to carry him."

Bluestreak sat in the chair between Goldbug and Bulkhead, while Striker deposited himself in the chair next to his sire, Arcee.

"I'm fine! It's just a small dent!" Axel shrieked, squirming away from Ratchet's in-built scanner as he was held down by Optimus.

"To be fair, he's right. Just a lucky dent to his shoulder and a bent shoulder crest." Ratchet reassured. "The cliff was kind to you."

Axel glared at Ratchet, folding his long legs up to press his pedes into the table edge. Optimus nudged his son's arm in a teasing way, earning a smile of Axel. Goldbug shrieked and pointed to Axel, wanting to go and play with the older mech. Axel gave Smokescreen the 'puppy dog' optics and smile to make the carrier give in. Goldbug was handed over to Axel, enjoying managing to climb and play with the shoulder crests.

"Gives me a break for a bit." Smokescreen mumbled. "He really likes Axel."

"He has his carrier's love for sparklings." Ratchet added, behind his cube and making Optimus blush.

Axel ignored everyone talking about him in favour of lifting Goldbug over his helm and making noises with his mouth. Goldbug gripped tight onto the audial fins, earning a squeak from Axel and louder laughter from Goldbug. Axel lowered the sparkling and poked his glossa out at him. Goldbug managed to grab the appendage, with Axel giving out an undignified squawk.

"Son of a Prime and he makes noises like that." Ratchet teased.

"Whaph phaph suphosph pho be?" Axel tried retorting while wrestling Goldbug off.

"I would let him have Axel's glossa."

"You don't know where its been!"

"Ow!"

"Would you two QUIT IT?!" Ultra Magnus scolded after whacking the twins either side of him upside the helms. "I've had enough of it already."

The last remaining four finally arrived to join the team. Wheeljack was trying not to laugh at his and Magnus's twins annoying their carrier, as he sat beside Striker. The twins were shoved in between Wheeljack and Magnus so they wouldn't cause any more trouble than they had.

Mal and Ironfist were identical twins, both looking exactly like their carrier. Except their forearms, legs and optics resembled Wheeljack's. Ironfist's forearms had scratches littering the tops of them, whereas Mal's were spotless, save the faint acid marks around her wrists. The main difference between them was the fact that Mal was a flier but Ironfist had taken on Magnus's alt mode. But unless they were speaking, no one could tell that Mal was actually a femme build. Not that she cared in the slightest. She found it amusing when bots would double back on their remarks once she opened her mouth.

"What made you so late?" Bulkhead asked Wheeljack, still nervous of Magnus's temper.

Wheeljack chuckled. "These two thought it would be fun to not only decorate the kitchen area with their attempt of making warmed energon again. But to change the colour of their carrier's plating to a nice bright pink."

Axel snorted in amusement, earning a nudge off Optimus and a stern glare. "Don't encourage them."

"Hence why I wonder why I keep their sire around." Magnus mumbled, causing everyone to start laughing at the couple.

"You can't think that Magnus." Optimus frowned, but still held his smile.

Magnus just gave a serious glare in return, making Wheeljack worry. "These two are only troublemakers when he's around."

"That's because we're scared of your temper." Ironfist mumbled.

 "Pfft. Like hell am I scared of it." Mal snorted. "I've taken the blame for the things you've done so many times, I'm used to it!"

"Yeah. You find it funny how easily you can make him angry." Ironfist smirked.

Mal frowned in confusion. "What?! Really?!"

"Would you two quit arguing?" Magnus frowned, sighing and rubbing his facial plates. "and would you sit properly and not on one of your legs?"

Mal groaned but pulled her leg out of under herself. She settled with crossing her legs on the chair instead, smiling innocently at him. Magnus rolled his optics and nudged a panel in between her large wings. Mal squeaked and bounced off the chair, into Ironfist, who almost fell off his chair. Everyone couldn't help but laugh at the twins. Ironfist's glare screamed Magnus as he shoved Mal in retaliation.

The sound of jet engines speeding towards them took their attention from the twins and to the sky. A bright white, red and blue jet skidded to a stop next to Ratchet, the mech transforming and hugging Ratchet. He wore a bright smile as he let Ratchet go and bounced on the spot.

"I'm going to be a medic!" He shouted in excitement.

"I told you that you'd do it Pharma." Ratchet smiled proudly.

"Well done. I'm proud of you." Optimus laughed, dragging his son in for a hug as well.

"Looks like a celebration is in order!" Wheeljack cheered, getting up to get more drinks for everyone, with Bulkhead getting up yo help and move his legs around a bit.

"And Mal hasn't blown anything up in an orn." Magnus grumbled.

Axel frowned. "But I thought you blew up your sire's grenade collection?"

The look on Mal's face said it all. Magnus sighed and shook his helm.

"Why can't you be well behaved like everyone else?!"

"She is the spawn of Wheeljack." Bumblebee interrupted, earning a glare from Magnus.

"I have his reputation to live up to. I have to make my mark somehow." Mal smiled sweetly, trying to win him over.

"As long as no one else gets any ideas from you, we'll be fine." Optimus smiled.

"Well..." Mal grinned. "I'm sure if-"

"NO!" Magnus roared before she started.

Everyone had to laugh at the strange relationship that the carrier and daughter had. She was clearly more influenced by Wheeljack as she grew up. They just hoped that Goldbug didn't copy her like he had started to with Axel. Luckily, he only copies Axel's weird noises and facial expressions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignore any and all spelling/formatting errors. I was typing on a tablet this time and it hates some of the names of the Autobots.


	8. Firstborn (Post Predacon's Rising)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus and Ratchet share a moment together. Warning for NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UnseenWatcher (I don't know how to link) asked me to do an intentionally sparked Optimus months ago and I lost the will to write. so I hope this makes up for it.

_He’s back. He’s alive. So very much alive._

Ratchet had watched on with leaking optics as Ultra Magnus and Predaking helped a newly reformatted Prime out of the chamber of Vector Sigma. Optimus’s processors had yet to catch up with what was going on and stared back at Ratchet with bleary optics. Only to smile and reach for Ratchet, almost toppling over if it weren’t for Magnus’s grip on him.

That had been two weeks ago. 

Ratchet didn’t want to let him go. Every night, he would find himself almost clinging to Optimus’s frame, his old frame, as he recharged. Not that Optimus had minded. He prefered a weight over him. Especially Ratchet’s. Especially when Ratchet’s talented hands run down his silver midsection. 

He arched and groaned loudly into Ratchet’s hands trailing scratches down his midsection. His own mimicking the action on Ratchet’s back plates. 

“I did miss seeing you in this position.” Ratchet sighed, trailing his hands up the strong thighs either side of him. “Such a beautiful, flexible frame.”

Ratchet pushed on Optimus’s knees, pulling a leg over his shoulder and hitting a new set of nodes in Optimus’s valve. Optimus whimpered as Ratchet lazily thrust deep against the back of his valve. Optimus’s valve clenched down on Ratchet’s spike, making the medic groan. Holding Optimus’s leg over his hip, Ratchet leaned forward to capture those parted lips in his. Optimus’s hands slid up Ratchet’s neck to hold his helm in place.

“Merge with me.” Optimus panted into Ratchet’s audial.

“Optimus.” Ratchet frowned, cupping the Prime’s helm.

“Please Ratchet.” Optimus pleaded. “Grant me this. I don’t wish to be alone anymore.”

With that, Optimus’s chest plates opened to bathe Ratchet in his spark’s pure blue light. Despite the war, despite everything the Prime went through, it had stayed strong. Ratchet softly brushed the glass casing over it, making Optimus arch and moan desperately into the touch. Ratchet looked up at the intense brightness of Optimus’s optics.

And opened his own chest plates.

But still hesitated.

If he merged with Optimus right now, Optimus would be sparked within minutes. Is that what he wanted? Wait. Yes. Ratchet nodded to himself. He wanted it. He never wanted anything more than when they first interfaced. The thought of Cybertron’s first born coming from Optimus himself. That’s what they needed. To remember why they were fighting. To remember what this was all about.

Without anymore doubt, Ratchet leant down into Optimus’s strong spark and let their minds merge into one.

  
  


“OPTIMUS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!”

Ratchet almost dropped the small gift that Ultra Magnus and Wheeljack had bought, but managed to somehow keep hold of it.

Optimus was lounging on his berth, chest plates wide open, staring up at Ratchet innocently. Ratchet had known from his days as Orion that this certain look meant that he was doing something he shouldn’t.

“I - I couldn’t help but see him.” Optimus stammered.

Ratchet’s shoulders slumped, placing the gift on the berth and climbing up to sit in between Optimus’s legs. Optimus carefully held the tiny newspark in his hands, the energy both his and the sparkling’s spark swirling around his fingers, still connected to each other. Ratchet glanced up at Optimus’s facial plates, smiling widely. He hadn’t seen the Prime so happy.

“Thank you Ratchet.” Optimus breathed.

Ratchet blinked, confused. “For what?”

Optimus stared up at Ratchet, smile still held widely on his face. “For granting me this gift.”

Ratchet cupped the back of the Prime’s helm, pulling them both into a kiss. “We needed him.”


	9. Axel Learns to Walk (Post-Predacons Rising)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Axel to start using those long legs he inherited off Optimus, with the help of Ratchet.

Two stellar cycles.

Axel is two stellar cycles old.

Ratchet watched the small version of their Prime crawl around the living area of his and Optimus’s home. Axel had become quite the explorer once he found out he could crawl after copying Mal and Ironfist. Usually, the little sparkling would roll everywhere. Especially under the sofa, where his carrier couldn’t get to him. Until Optimus started lifting the sofa and watching Axel roll away again.

“Axel, mind the cabinet.” Ratchet warned, sitting up incase he crawled into it.

Axel chirped and pulled himself to his feet, using the cabinet to balance. His feet never stayed still as he balanced upright, gazing at himself in the glass. Before tolling backwards onto his backside, making an ‘oomph’ sound. But got back to crawling away.

 It amused Ratchet to see how determined the little one was to get around. His crawl wasn’t exactly the most graceful either. Ratchet and Optimus had tried for vorns to try and get Axel to walk, or even just stand on the spot. Ironfist had mastered walking an orn ago, with Mal almost getting it but preferring to use Magnus as a climbing frame to make him carry her. Ratchet stood and scooped Axel up from getting into their berth chamber.

“Your carrier’s sleeping. He’ll be out in a bit to play.” Ratchet cooed to the pouting sparkling. “Shall we try walking again?”

He placed Axel down in a wide area and got to his knees with a little difficulty. He was getting old. Axel sat in front of him with a few paced between them, chewing on his hand and gurgling. Ratchet had practised this when Optimus wasn’t looking to surprise the carrier. But Axel didn’t seem to want any of it and refused to walk afterwards.

“Come on you.” Ratchet chuckled, taking both Axel’s hands and pulling him to his feet.

Axel babbled away as he watched his feet and let Ratchet guide him into walking. It took him a few tries to get his feet firmly planted and balanced on the floor, and trying to learn not to cross his legs over.

“I think your legs are a bit long for you.” Ratchet laughed. “Just like your carrier’s.”

“Yop.” Axel squeaked, standing on his own foot.

Ratchet sighed, and let Axel sit back on the floor, repeating the word ‘yop’ over and over. “We’ll get it someday.”

“Yop.” Axel smiled, staring up at Ratchet and reaching out for his chevron.

“Axel.” Ratchet playfully warned. “Don’t pull on them.”

Axel’s helm tilted, blinking up at it, and then prodded his own helm crest that resembled his carrier’s.

“Yes Axel, they’re similar?” Ratchet frowned, trailing off.

Axel was standing perfectly. No wobbling or adjusting his feet. He just stood there blinking in confusion at Ratchet. Ratchet couldn’t help but smile widely. It was a start.

“Do you want some energon sticks?” Ratchet asked, earning a brightening of optics. “Since you’ve started standing well.”

Ratchet headed into the kitchen area to find the treats Optimus had to hide from curious sparklings. But just as he was on his way back, Axel shrieked, pointing at Ratchet. He’d falled back onto the floor but pouted as he pointed.

“I have them here.” Ratchet chuckled.

Axel shrieked again as he stepped forward.

“You want me to stay here?” Ratchet asked.

Axel nodded and with a determined face, managed to clumsily get back to his feet. Ratchet knelt down, putting the treats down beside him and refrained from laughing. Axel, very wobbly, made his way to Ratchet. His legs swinging out t weird angles and both his arms out, but he made it work. He fell forward for a moment, but got right back up and carried on. He got to Ratchet eventually, smiling up at him in triumph. Ratchet couldn’t help but scoop the small frame into his arms and hug him close, revelling in Axel’s laughter.

Ratchet sighed deeply. He didn’t think such a small being could make him so happy. When it seemed that his and Optimus’s wish of having a sparkling together crumbled, Ratchet almost hated the small life beside Optimus’s spark. But looking at the big cheery smile on Axel’s face threw all that out into space. This was his little sparkling at spark and Axel knew it.

He felt a yawn from Axel and his frame snuggle into Ratchet’s chassis. Adjusting him in his arms, Ratchet stood careful not to jostle him any further and sat back on the sofa. He gave one of the sticks for Axel to nibble on sleepily before he nodded off.

“How has he been?” Optimus’s calm voice asked from above Ratchet.

“As he always is.” Ratchet whispered.

“I’ll put him to bed. Give you a rest.” Optimus smiled, carefully taking Axel from Ratchet.

Axel instantly started squirming n his carrier’s arms and Optimus had to put him down. Axel got to his feet and walked over to Ratchet, climbing back into Ratchet’s lap. Ratchet had to stifle a laugh at the glare from Axel.

“You can recharge here. Don’t listen to him.” Ratchet cooed, kissing Axel on his helm.

Axel scratched his helm and settled back down as Optimus joined the pair on the sofa.

“When did he get to walking?” Optimus asked, proudness shining brightly in his optics.

“He just about got it earlier before you came in. He ordered me to stay put while he tried.” Ratchet chuckled.

Optimus smiled widely. “He can catch Ironfist now.”

Ratchet laughed. “Because that’s just what Magnus needs when they’re together. I’m waiting for the call to saw Mal’s legs off.”

Optimus chuckled. “I think this one is too anxious to run anywhere with them though.”

“Yeah.” Ratchet sighed, pulling Axel closer.

“I told you he’d love you.” Optimus whispered.

Ratchet smiled, pressing a kiss to the Prime’s lips. “I can’t believe I doubted you. Though this one would love anything. He’s too much like you.”

Optimus laughed. “And that’s where the over-protective sire comes in.”

Ratchet spluttered. “Over-protective my aft!”

“Af.” Axel giggled, peeking up at Ratchet.

“Don’t you dare start repeating me.” Ratchet warned, earning a louder giggle and a laugh from Optimus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear god it's been ages since I wrote anything


	10. Axel's birth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thought I'd make a fluffy and cute drabble for christmas and it ended up with Optimus going into emergence. 
> 
> So there's a little bit of a birth but I don't think I'm that good at writing it. It was more of Magnus trying to juggle everything with the stress of two sparkling and Optimus in emergence.

Optimus sat on the floor with Magnus’s twins either side of him. They were both prodding at the swell of his abdomen where his sparkling slept, as they were telling the twins. Mal was the more curious of the pair, placing her hands completely flat against him and feeling for the sparkling’s feet as he kicked. She liked to hear the sparkbeat echoing in the gestation chamber. Ironfist would pout if he couldn’t feel anything, which was a lot recently. 

“You sure they’re alright poking you like that?” Magnus asked, carrying a large box from the kitchen area to one of the berthrooms. 

Magnus and Wheeljack decided to move to a larger residency so that the twins could have two seperate rooms once they had grown old enough. They were currently sharing a room and the last room being used as a workshop for Wheeljack that neither of the sparklings were allowed in. Wheeljack had to work instead of helping Magnus sort everything they had gathered for the past stellar cycle and a half. Optimus, being unfit for work with his carrying cycle, offered to watch the twins while Magnus was busy. 

“They’re fine.” Optimus smiled. “They’re not causing any harm and they’re occupied.”

“Thank Primus for that.” Magnus sighed from the berthroom. “They’re at an age where they can’t stick to anything for more than a klik before finding something new to destroy.”

Optimus chuckled, before cutting it off and rubbing at a seam on his side. Magnus caught the movement and paused what he was doing. 

“You sure you’re alright?” Magnus frowned. 

“Just some achy seams.” Optimus groaned, rubbing the front of the swell. “He’s getting heavy and cramped in there.”

“How soon are you due to go into emergence?” Magnus asked, sitting on the sofa behind Optimus. 

“I have another week.” Optimus replied, moving his legs out, being careful of the twins that had moved to clamber over his legs, hitting each other. 

“Mal. Ironfist. Careful.” Magnus warned before turning back to Optimus. “You should be resting. Last week is still dangerously close to emergence date. Are you ready?”

Optimus shrugged, quite optimistic of it all. “I think so. I’ve read up on it enough while not being able to do anything. I’d rather stay busy otherwise I’d be bored out of my processor.”

Magnus caught yet another shift in posture and a low groan. “Optimus. How long have the aches been happening?” 

“Very early this morning.” Optimus answered, sitting more forward. 

“Mal, Ironfist, go play in your room.” Magnus stood and pushed Mal with Ironfist following into their berthroom. Once he was back, he knelt next to Optimus and helped Optimus to his feet. “Walk around a bit. If they get worse, we’re calling Ratchet.” 

“Magnus, I’m fine.” Optimus insisted, pushing Magnus off but listening to his advice and walking around the living area. 

Magnus watched the Prime carefully as he paced the room. His and Optimus’s frames were very similar in type so his own signs of emergence should be the same as Optimus’s. He glared at Mal in a silent warning to step further than the door. Ironfist thankfully dragged her back and the door shut once again. 

A clattering made Magnus’s attention snap back to Optimus, who was now clutching the kitchen table and leaning over it, panting through wide open vents. Magnus was straight on the com to Ratchet. 

“Ratchet. Optimus has just gone into the first stage of emergence. do you think it’ll be safe for both of them to get to the medical facility?” Magnus asked, speaking quickly but clearly.

:: _ Has his seals snapped open? :: _

“Not yet.” Magnus replied, steadying Optimus with a hand on his back. 

_ :: Try to see if you can get him here. If he refuses to walk, leaving him in a comfy area and  I’ll bring everything over. :: _

“Optimus.” Magnus turned to Optimus, trying to pull him upright. “We need to get you to the medical facility. You can’t go into emergence here.” 

“I can’t.” Optimus panted, planted firmly in place. “I can’t move my legs. it hurts.”

“I know.” Magnus reassured, rubbing his back-struts. “Right, sit. I’ll call the medical facility. get us transport to save you walking.”

He pushed Optimus down into the chair next to him to take the weight off his legs. Just as he sat Optimus, he called Ratchet, explaining that Optimus wasn’t going to move. Ratchet snorted and cut the link off with a short ‘I’m on my way’. Then the lights all went off. A power cut from the building work opposite had cut the street, turning all coms off. Magnus swore under his breath and quickly found the small emergency lights just so he can watch Optimus. The twins ran in scared, both hugging a leg each. 

“Carrier, light go out!” Mal shrieked, while Ironfist just hid in Magnus’s leg. 

Magnus picked both of them up, ignoring the groans from Optimus for a moment while he tended to his sparklings. Both sparklings clung to him, whimpering in fright. Magnus was torn with what to do. He sat both of them down onto the floor. He then took the table and turned it on it’s side. Hauling Optimus to the floor, he helped Optimus sit in the emergence position. Optimus grabbed a hold of Magnus’s hand and gripped it hard enough to dent. 

“Right, Optimus. You’re having your sparkling here alright. Ratchet’s on his way with everything you need.” Magnus spoke firmly. “Right now though, I need to check on how open the gestation seals are. alright?”

Optimus nodded as he panted through the pain. He opened his interface panel for Magnus to check the seals. Optimus yelped as Magnus brushed the seals with the tips of his fingers. They were almost fully open already, meaning this emergence was going to be quick. Magnus turned to his twins.

“Can you flash your headlights for me?” Magnus asked, earning a flash from both the twins. “Good, now use them to find me some towels for Optimus.”

Ironfist cramped up one of the cabinets before Magnus could barely finish. But Mal stood and looked between Optimus and her carrier. 

“Is he having the sparkling?” 

That made Optimus laugh at least. 

“Yes he is. Now towels sweet-spark.” Magnus diverted her attention and she was soon scrambling to help her brother. 

Optimus’s frame was covered in coolant droplets, his back was arching from the pain of the contractions and his vents were wheezing from overuse. He glanced down and rubbed the swell of his abdomen, hushing the sparkling from wiggling around so much. He felt the need to push and couldn’t hear what Magnus was saying to him over the pounding of his own sparkbeat in his audials. He flinched when he felt something cool and damp hit some seams on his helm. He looked up to find Mal, sitting on a chair, gently tapping his helm with a cold towel to help cool him off. 

“Take my hands if you need to.” Magnus smiled, with Ironfist beside him with a larger bundle of towels. 

Optimus just nodded as he felt an instinct to push. This is it. His sparkling is coming in the middle of a power cut without his sire. At least he had help. He screamed out during the first hard contraction, gripping Magnus’s hands once again. Magnus sat in between the Prime’s legs, shielding the twins from view and to get easy access to Optimus. Magnus bit his glossa as Optimus crushed his hands. 

_ :: Magnus? Optimus isn’t answering my coms! Is he alright?! ::  _

“He’s currently in the middle of emergence, how do you think he feels?” Magnus bit back.

_ :: Why have neither of you been answering your coms?! Wheeljack’s been trying to get through to you! :: _

“We’re in a power cut. It looks like our apartment hasn’t come back . . . Optimus! keep going. You’re doing well. . . Back online yet.” Magnus explained, brushing the Prime’s hands. “You need to get here quickly or Wheeljack needs to get here faster. The twins are too young for this.”

_ :: He’s on his way when no one replied to him. I’m just outside now :: _

“Optimus.” Magnus called to gain his attention once a contraction stopped. “Ratchet’s here.”

“I can’t do this.” Optimus panicked. “It hurts too much. I just can’t.”

“Yes you can Optimus.” Magnus reassured once Ratchet arrived. 

Ratchet took Magnus’s place and Magnus scooped up Ironfist to move him away from the scene. Ratchet smoothed Optimus’s hands and smiled at the Prime. He could already see the sparkling’s helm. Just one more large push and he’d have his sparkling in his hands. Hearing, a dragging sound, he found Ironfist pushing a shallow bucket full of warm water towards him and holding up a towel to him. Ratchet thanked the small youngling before he clambered up his carrier’s leg to curl into Magnus’s chest. Mal was still softly patting Optimus’s helm with the now warm towel, but the dampness helped Optimus’s helm. 

“One more push Optimus and he’ll be here.” Ratchet instructed. “You’re doing amazingly.” 

“I’m going to cut your spike off once this is over!” Optimus growled, scaring Ratchet and making Magnus cover small audials. “It’ll make a good trophy on the WALL!” 

The hardest contraction hit and Optimus screamed to Primus, his valve burning, his frame shaking, and his processor spinning. Suddenly he felt empty. Everything came to a sudden stop. Optimus relaxed into the table’s surface and tried to get his breath back. He flinched when something wet and wriggly was placed on his chassis. He stared down at the sparkling. 

His sparkling.

Finally, he was here. Optimus arms wrapped tightly around his sparkling and secured him to his chassis. He wasn’t about to let go of this sparkling anytime soon. Ratchet reached forward and softly stroked the sparkling’s finals, a perfect copy of Optimus’s own. Optimus smiled before manically laughing with coolant tears starting to stream down his face. His sparkling wriggled around until he looked up at Optimus. Optimus laughter stopped as he stared into his sparkling’s bright blue optics. 

“He’s beautiful.” Optimus mumbled, until his sparkling started shivering. “Do you have any blankets?” 

“Just towels unfortunately.” Magnus replied. “The blankets these two own are currently damp with energon that spilled earlier.” 

Optimus glanced up at Magnus, watching the large stoic bot coo over his son. It was clear how much Magnus adored his sparkling. He hugged Ironfist close to him, resting his helm on top of Ironfist’s one. Optimus could wait to be able to do that, once his own was cleaned up and he was sure the little one was alright. 

He gave him over to Ratchet for a minute to clean the gestation fluids off of the sparkling before wrapping him up in a towel and giving him back. Optimus relaxed back and softly rocked the sparkling. He still ached but it was soon forgotten as his sparkling looked up at him again. Then it all clicked, the sparkling recognised him and gurgled, it’s optics brightening. he leaned down and nuzzled the little face. 

“He seems to be healthy from an initial scan.” Ratchet broke the silence. “I’d still drag you to the medical just to be sure and get his details written.” Optimus nodded to show he was listening. “What name did you think of for him?” 

“Axel.” Optimus replied. “He has a chevron like you.”

Ratchet crawled over to sit next to Optimus and gaze at their sparkling. He smiled softly and played with the sparkling’s hands. 

“He’s a cutie.” Wheeljack smiled from the doorway, gaining Ironfist’s attention instantly, begging to be up in Wheeljack’s arm. “Careful squirt.” 

The lights finally came back on and Magnus panicked. “Where’s Mal? She was on that chair.”

Just as he said that, Mal came running in, holding a small bunny up to Optimus. 

“Baby have Bun-Bun?” Mal asked.

Optimus took the small, tattered stuffed bunny from Mal. “Thank you. I’m sure he’d love it.” 

Mal giggled, turning Magnus into a puddle of smiles. “Can I see him?” 

Ratchet held his arms out to boost Mal up to see Axel. Ironfist could see from Wheeljack’s shoulder. Mal clicked at the sparkling, getting a few squeaks in response. She gently held one of his hands, giggling. She soon wriggled out of Ratchet’s arms and used the chair and the table to awkwardly get over to her carrier. She sat on his lap and inspected Magnus’s dented hand. 

  
“You’ll be like that once this one is older.” Ratchet whispered, watching Mal and Magnus interact. 


	11. The problems of a carrying cycle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During the first few months of carrying, Magnus gets some news.

Something wasn't right

Ultra Magnus sat hunched over a waste bucket in the washrack in his home. When he thought he'd finished dry-heaving, he leaned back against the wall and kicked the bucket away. He relaxed into the cool tile and let his intake calm and stop the horrid burn after purging. 

"Something's not right with you is there?"

He looked down at his hips, a small frown on his facial plates. Pressing a hand to his abdomen, he massaged the plates in a soothing motion. Until the washrack door opened and Wheeljack knelt beside Magnus. 

"Sounded nasty. You going to be alright?" He asked. 

Magnus turned to Jackie, sighing. "I'll be fine."

Wheeljack smiled down at Magnus's abdomen, poking it lightly. "Hey scraplet, give your carrier a break."

Magnus smiled softly, before grimacing at a sudden sharp pain shooting through his abdomen. Wheeljack stared up at Magnus with worry, placing a hand over Mangus's. 

"I thought Ratchet said that this would pass once you hit second vorn?" Wheeljack asked. 

"He said it should but its never accurate with sparklings. I could still be purging until the fourth." Magnus explained, before frowning. "I'm going to see Ratchet tomorrow though. My spark feels too heavy."

"And you're not going now?" Wheeljack frowned. 

"I was considering it. But I can't keep energon down. I'm purging it and I . . ." Magnus shut his optics, turning his helm away from Wheeljack. "I don't feel strong enough to walk."

"What?!" Wheeljack exclaimed, "Magnus. What do you think I'm here for? I'm here to help, even if it mean I have to carry you places."

When Magnus looked back at Wheeljack, the smaller not caught exactly what Magnus was thinking. He was scared for the sparkling. He curled into himself, helm resting on his knees at yet another sharp pain. Wheeljack frowned and stood to leave. 

Magnus uncurled when the pain subsided, panting. Something wasn't right. Maybe he should've gone to Ratchet. He frowned when he found that Wheeljack was gone. He felt his hands start to shake and panic build up. The pain started again and he felt himself call for Wheeljack. He needed something to ground him. Wheeljack was instantly beside him, stopping him from curling up again. Wheeljack shoved a shoulder in the way and let Magnus rest his helm against it. 

"I'm losing him Wheeljack." Magnus cried. "I can feel it!"

"We're not gonna lose him. I called Ratchet and he's on his way." Whreljack reassured. "Listen to me. This little one has your CNA. He's as strong as you are. It'll take more than whatever this is to take him down."

Magnus's vents hiccuped, holding Wheeljack closer. "How can you tell?" 

Wheeljack pulled Magnus to look at him and smiled softly. "Because he's our little scraplet." 

"Wheeljack?" 

"We're in the washrack Doc." Wheeljack called back to Ratchet. 

Ratchet quickly found them and knelt the other side of Magnus. "Tell me everything you're feeling."

"A sharp pain across the sparkling." Another shot of the pain interrupted him. 

"Is he keeping down energon?" Ratchet asked Wheeljack as he scanned Magnus. 

"No. He's almost constantly purging everything he takes in." Wheeljack explained quickly, now worrying terribly. "He thinks he's losing the sparkling." 

"Magnus, we need you to calm. You'll go into shock with the pain you're feeling otherwise. That won't be good for the little one." Ratchet explained calmly. 

But it was at that point when Magnus completely shut down, falling limp in Wheeljack's arms.

* * *

 

He groaned as his systems sluggishly came online. He onlined his optics to a bright light before they focused on the white ceiling. Looking around and taking everything in, he figured he was in the medical facility. He slowly sat up, his frame aching all over. He rubbed an optic, soon moving to his abdomen. His spark sunk, carriers only end up here when they've lost their sparkling. 

Wheeljack entered just before his thoughts took a dark turn. He sat on the edge of the berth and took Magnus's claw hand in both of his. 

"How are you feeling?" He asked. 

"Aching." Magnus snorted. "He's gone isn't he?"

Wheeljack shrugged. "Ratchet wouldn't tell me without you being awake as well. He said its something a carrier should know first."

That didn't lift Magnus. His claw hand tightened and he vented deeply. Ratchet knocked before poking his helm in. 

"You're awake. That's good." Ratchet smiled before walking to beside the bed with a scanner screen. "I have some good news and some great news."

Magnus frowned in alarm. 

"The great news is that your little sparkling is going to be fighter." Ratchet smiled, watching Magnus visibly relax in relief, pressing his other hand to his abdomen. "But there's more. The good news . . . it was very easy to find what was causing the pain."

"Its nothing that can affect the sparkling is it?" Magnus quickly asked.

"It wasn't affecting him in the first place." Ratchet smiled wider. "The pain was something separate."

"Then somethings wrong with me?" Magnus worried. 

"Nope." Ratchet chuckled. "Magnus. You're carrying twins."

Ratchet turned on the scanner to show two tiny shapes highlighted by two strong sparks. Magnus couldn't take his optics off the screen nor form any words. Wheeljack lifted the claw hand to his lips, kissing one of the knuckles, smiling widely. They were having two strong twins. 

And they're both fine. 

"Twins?" Magnus finally vented. 

"Yes." Ratchet confirmed. "The pain you were experiencing was the smaller spark shouting that he's there. He looks like he's just formed."

"But how?" Wheeljack asked. 

"In your case, the original sparkling, had too much energy in his spark. So usually the energy would dispel into the carrier as the sparkling grows. But the energy was so much, that his spark split in two." Ratchet explained. 

"It hasn't hurt him has it?" Magnus panicked.

"No. We don't know how but they manage it without harm." Ratchet smiled, looking at the screen. "His spark hasn't weakened, but we'll have to watch you a bit more closely. This new spark does look a little small compared to your first. But that's just a precaution so they both develop together."

Magnus nodded, a lot calmer. 

“I’ll leave you both for now. Let the news sink in. I’ll be back in a few kliks so you can go home.” Ratchet smiled and left. 

The pair sat in silence for a second or two, just taking in the fact that they were going to be having twins. Magnus cautiously reached out through the sparkling bond at the twins inside him, and got what felt like two signals curl into his. He then bit his lipplates together and shut his optics.

“You alright?” Wheeljack asked with worry at his mate’s sudden change.

Magnus sighed. “I’m fine. One of them just chose to kick at my fuel pump.” 

Wheeljack chuckled, and reached over to press a hand against Magnus's abdomen. "Don't you both start annoying your carrier. You've stressed him out enough lately."

Magnus smiled at the flutter of movement he got in return, feeling the curiosity from the two at the strange hand. "They're starting to know you."

Wheeljack stared up at Magnus in surprise. "Really?! Already?!"

"Well, they know you're not me anyway." Magnus smiled. "They're curious about you."

"They'll know me well enough in time." Wheeljack sighed, staring at his hand on Magnus. "Its going to be fun with twins."

Magnus snorted. "As long as they don't take after you, we'll be fine."

"What's that meant to mean?!" Wheeljack exclaimed while laughing. 

"It means that you're a pain in aft and these two a likely to be the same." Magnus grumbled, earning a firm kick of one of the sparklings. "After all, they're already starting."

Wheeljack smiled softly. "I can't wait to meet them."

Magnus smiled along with him,covering Wheeljack's hand with his. "Neither can I. It makes me happy to know that these two can grow up without the war, and be better than we are."

Magnus's spark fell at the thought of losing the two to war like many of his friends and ones he's held closer. But two small insistent nudges from the sparklings made him smile. He could forget the war, forget the fighting, forget the struggle, and focus on the next generation. Remembering the reason he fought so strongly. 

"We'll need to think up more names now." Wheeljack mumbled. 

Magnus hummed in reply. "Ironfist is starting to grow on me."

Wheeljack blinked. "Really? You hated it when I suggested it."

"Well this one is either punching or kicking my internals quite nicely. The name fits him." Magnus pouted. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was just practise for writing a specific chapter in Lost so let me know how I did.


	12. Meeting baby Predacon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Predaking and his own little family finally make an appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness. It's been over a year since I updated this. Sorry guys, I've been soooooo busy. 
> 
> So as an apology, have some newcomers to this series. Or newcomer at the moment.

“We’ve got some unsettling developments with the Predacons.” Prowl frowned, scrolling through yet another report. “It seems like they are able to reproduce the same way as we can.” 

Optimus blinked at the report. “As long as they keep their truce and stick to their own territory, I’m sure we’ll have no problem with them.”

Ultra Magnus hummed in agreement. “I do suggest we send someone in to make sure they’re willing to stick to it.”

:: Commander Prowl! The Predacons are demanding to see you outside. ::

“I’m on my way.” Prowl nodded, turning back to the Prime. “Predaking’s outside.”

The trio rushed outside, ignoring the commotion around them, focusing on the angry Predacon. The King of the Predacons growled low in his throat, almost ready to tear Optimus apart as the Prime stood in front of everyone. Predaking transformed into his bipedal mode, leaning down to get into Optimus’s face. 

“WHERE ARE THEY?!” He roared. 

Optimus stood his ground, frowning in confusion. “Who?”

“YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHO!” Predaking growled. “My sparkling has gone missing. AND I INTEND TO FIND HIM EVEN IF I HAVE TO TEAR DOWN THIS CITY!”

Optimus held his hands up. “Listen to me. Don’t act too rashly. We can help you find him if you’ll let us.” 

“ONE OF YOU CRETINS HAS HIM!” Skylynx shrieked. 

“I can assure you that we don’t.” Optimus spoke calmly. “If one of us does, we will detain and punish them for taking a sparkling. I know you’re worried, I have a son myself and I’d tear down Cybertron to keep him safe.”

“I do not care for you Prime.” Predaking growled dangerously. 

“Woah now.” Magnus stood between the two, hoping to calm it down. “We will look for your sparkling. What is his name?”

“His name is Slug.” Darksteel meekly replied, afraid of his leader. “He’s quite short, four legged and has the same colours as Skylynx.”

Predaking was about to scold the younger Predacon when the screeching of tyres drowned him out. Bumblebee skidded to a stop, transforming and panting in between the stand off. He held up a finger to let them get his breath back before straightening. 

“You've got to come see this.”

 

He led the two leaders to the small play area outside the daycare centre. All the anger Predaking had fizzled out into nothing and he smiled fondly. Slug was playing with Axel in the small sand pit, helping him make a mountain by using his beast mode to shovel sand into the pile. 

Kup wandered over to the trio, keeping an eye on the kids. “They've been like that since they came out.”

“H-how did he get here?” Predaking asked softly. 

Kup shrugged. “Not quite sure. He wandered over during the first break. Axel dragged him over saying he was lost. He wouldn't say a word to us so we sent out Bumblebee to find you.”

Predaking’s smile dropped. “I'll take him home after play time’s finished.”

Kup frowned. “Hey now. The kid’s having fun. Let him stay for the afternoon. This lot have only got three hours left after this.”

Predaking watched in worry. “I tried before. . . And he was bullied. I can't put him through it again.”

Kup snorted. “That’s our naughty bench in that corner.”

He pointed to the opposite corner of the playground, where a small red bench sat with two very familiar younglings. Mal and Ironfist looked content sitting on the bench, swinging their legs in unison. Optimus couldn't help but smile in amusement. Ironfist caught their optics and waved, with Mal joining in a second after. 

“They're on that bench for two reasons. Ironfist shoved a youngling down the slide and Mal shoveled dirt into the kid’s vent.” Kup smiled proudly. “They did it after the kid laughed and called Slug names.”

Predaking blinked at Kup. “They defended him?” 

Kup nodded. “Oh yeah. Them two are always getting in trouble to fighting back. Mal is infamous for doing it. I'm sure Slug would be fine.”

Predaking hummed, considering it. “Who is he playing with?”

“That’s Axel.” Optimus smiled fondly. “He's my son.”

They turned back to watching the two. Axel sat at the top of the ‘mountain’, roaring at Slug, who pretended to roar back. 

“MAL! IRONFIST!” Kup suddenly shouted. “GET BACK ON THAT BENCH!”

They both glared at Kup, sitting back onto the bench and folding their arms in a pout. Axel stumbled trying to get down off the ‘mountain’, but was caught by Slug after he quickly transformed to catch him. Axel waved to his carrier, bouncing on Slug’s shoulder. Slug slowly put Axel down and shuffled over to Predaking meekly, standing in front of his sire and hanging his head. 

“I'm sorry for wandering off.” He mumbled. 

Predaking knelt down and picked Slug up, hugging him close. “You worried me scraplet. Call me next time alright.”

Slug fiddled with his claws. “But I found some friends and I wasn’t scared then. Kup was kind as well.”

Predaking smiled, nuzzling Slug. “You're alright. That's all that matters now.” He turned to Optimus. “I apologise for my outburst earlier.”

“All is forgiven.” Optimus nodded back. “He’s safe. That’s all that matters.”

“Does that mean I can go play with Axel again?” Slug asked meekly. 

Kup turned fully to Predaking. “We tolerate bullying as much as you do. Primus, not even most of the younglings here do. Whoever had him last didn’t do a very good job.”

Bumblebee tapped Predaking to get his attention. “If you don’t want to fully enrol him, we have a trial period of a vorn, just to see if the sparklings settle and are happy here. You’re welcome to try him with that and then we can add him to our list if you’re happy with how he’s doing with us.”

Slug stared at Predaking with the biggest optics. “Please sire!”

Predaking sighed. “We’ll give it a go. First sign of bullying and I'm taking him out.”

Kup saluted. “Yes sir.”

Slug squirmed in his sire’s arms until Predaking was forced to put him down. He bounced back over to Axel, still in the sand pit. Predaking smiled proudly while watching his son play easily with Axel. 

Kup caught the reluctance to leave his son with them. “You can stay and watch us.”

Predaking blinked in surprise, and Bumblebee’s doorwings fell in nervousness.

Kup shrugged. “I can't see why you can't. After the trouble from the last one, I'd be fine with you sitting in with them. If it’ll help put your processor at peace.”

Predaking nodded. “Thank you. And thank you Optimus for being so patient with my temper.”

Optimus smiled. “We need patience to rebuild Cybertron. You are part of our kind.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still taking prompts for this if any of you guys want me to feature anyone specific or have an idea you want me to write. 
> 
> Spoiler alert, Knock Out is next since I haven't written him in yet.


	13. Knock Out's little disco ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Knock Out to make his debut in this series. He and Breakdown have their reunion. Finally.

Knock Out’s third shift of the week at the medical facility turned out to be one of his busiest. Rubbing his optics, he looked up at the board of incoming patients. A construction collapsed on the decepticon border, leaving nearly the whole construction crew injured in some way. Being one of the only Decepticon medic, he was lumbered with a lot of the injured. 

“hey Knock Out!” Ratchet called. “Go home. You've done enough here.”

“Is everyone alright now?” Knock Out asked. 

“Pretty much.” Ratchet sighed. “Although there is one bot who’s asking for you.” 

Knock Out frowned and almost groaned in annoyance. He just wanted to go home. He headed down to the waiting room, almost dragging his pedes. It was just one last patient, he could get through this, he wasn't about to drop into recharge. 

Well now he definitely wasn’t.

He stood frozen in the doorway to the waiting room. Until the door swung into his wheels and pushed him forward. He slowly walked towards the only mech left.

“Breakdown?” 

The bot’s helm shot up at the sound of his name, smiling softly. “Hello.”

“W-What are you doing here?” Knock Out frowned, his medical side not having quite powered down. “You weren’t injured as well were you? Have you been treated?”

Breakdown smiled worriedly. “No! No! I-I just wanted to see you. Ratchet says your shift’s finished. I was hoping we could catch up over some energon.” 

Knock Out blinked and grinded his jaw. “I can’t. I’m sorry.”

“Another time?” Breakdown asked hopefully. 

Knock Out smiled. “I’d love that. I have varying shifts over the next three days, but I should be free on the 4th?”

\------/-------------------

2 vorns of dates. 

2 vorns of stories that made up their lives since the day Breakdown died and was restored by Vector Sigma. The Primal Being had restored a number of bots since Optimus emerged from the ancient tomb. Knock Out had heard of Breakdown returning, but was afraid. He was afraid Breakdown would be different. 

“You worried over nothing.” Breakdown chuckled behind a glass of emerging. 

“I did have a good reason to.” Knock Out smirked. “Last time I saw you, a certain fleshbag had taken over you.”

Breakdown’s smile fell. “I shouldn’t have gone after Airachnid.” 

Knock Out shrugged. “We all make mistakes Breakdown. Things we wished we hadn’t done or had the courage to.”

Breakdown smiled. “How about we just continue where we left off?” 

Knock Out’s optics widened. “I-I . . . I can’t.” 

Breakdown frowned. “We’ve been seeing each other for two vorns now. And nothing?”

Knock Out grinded his jaw. “It’s complicated Breakdown.” 

“Complicated how?” Breakdown argued. 

Knock Out looked down at the table between them. “I . . . I will explain, I just need a bit of time to figure this out.” 

Breakdown sighed. “Fine.” 

\----------------/-----------------------------

Breakdown was strolling through the city on a rare afternoon off from the construction sites. He had called Knock Out, who complained that he was busy and wasn’t able to join him. He didn’t mind walking through the Autobot city of Iacon. He didn’t wear a badge anymore and he wasn’t a well-known Decepticon so he didn’t have much trouble off the Autobots that were still nervous about the Decepticons. 

He suddenly stopped, frowning deeply.

Knock Out sat at a small bench in the large park, frowning softly to himself as he read something on a datapad. Breakdown debated on going over to see him. But he saw the bag of jellied energon in front of him, something he only had when he was studying something. Knock Out lifted his helm to look at something off to the side, smiling softly and turning back to his datapad, grabbing a couple of jellies to nibble on. 

That gave Breakdown an idea. 

 

Knock Out jumped in his seat as a bag of sweets was dropped beside him. “Breakdown?!” 

“Hello.” Breakdown chuckled, taking a seat opposite. “Thought you were busy?”

Knock Out sighed. “I am.” 

“Doing what?” Breakdown frowned. “Look, if you don’t want to be together then just say so. I’m a big bot.” 

Knock Out glared over the data pad at Breakdown. “You know I would.” 

“Then don’t make excuses.” Breakdown pleaded. “Not to me.”

“BRREEEEEEEP!”

The pair looked to the ground between them, finding a small red sparkling, glaring up at Breakdown. His oversized wings were shaking from how high up he was holding them. He tried punching Breakdown’s leg, only managing a quiet tap.

“Firelight!” Knock Out scolded. “No hitting!” 

Firelight chirped up at him in confusion, his bottom lip wobbling. 

“Don’t look at me like that.” Knock Out whined, lifting the sparkling up to sit in his lap. 

Firelight still glared at Breakdown, nuzzling into Knock Out. 

Breakdown watched in surprise. “He’s the complication.”

Knock Out nodded. “She is yes. I’ve had too many take one look at her and run. And some meet her, love her and then . . . I get nothing. I need to know we’re gonna be a stability for her. Or I’ll just end up on my own.”

Firelight whirred loudly, tapping her chest.

“Of course.” Knock Out giggled. “I’ll have you won’t I?”

He nuzzled his sparkling, earning a musical chirp of laughter. Breakdown couldn’t help but smile at the small family. Knock Out had a smile on him that Breakdown hadn’t seen in awhile. It was a loving and happy smile. Knock Out made Firelight sit on the table in front of him, seeming to inspect something on her helm as she fidgeted to get him off. 

“Now come on.” Knock Out cooed, leaning back. “There. Done. Breakdown got some sweets for us look!” 

Firelight attacked the sweet bag as soon as Knock Out finished speaking. 

“Careful!” Knock Out warned. “One at a time!” 

Firelight frowned and tried to stuff them all into her mouth at once. Knock Out glared at the youngling, holding his hand out for Firelight to give him the rest of the sweets. Instead, she opened her mouth into his hand, dropping a mess of oral fluids and sticky half-chewed jellies. Breakdown wheezed loudly and turned to try and laugh quietly. Knock Out glared at Breakdown, wiping the mess off his hands. 

“Don't ever give her sweets again.” He warned. 

Firelight whirred sadly, wings dropping. 

It took Breakdown a few moments to stop laughing. “As long as I get to be your partner again, anything.”

Firelight frowned up at Breakdown, not quite understanding. 

Knock Out smiled, his glare completely dropping. “Just remember, this little scraplet will always come first.” 

Breakdown nodded. “Of course. Though she’s too cute to leave out.”

“Brrrrp?”

Knock Out smiled softly at his sparkling, nuzzling her facial plates. She pulled on the edges of his helm, pulling him closer and pressing her helm fin against his. She soon stood up on the table, turning to Breakdown and pulling him down to softly copy the nuzzling. Breakdown softly pushed back, holding an arm close to her back incase she fell backwards. 

She chirped at Knock Out, peeking out of the corner of her optics at him. 

“You like him huh?” Knock Out purred, earning a shy nod. “Well I do too.”

Then his sparkling smirked.

“Don't you-!” 

Firelight licked a long sticky stripe up Breakdown’s face. Breakdown just laughed, wiping the stickiness off and poking the sparkling with a sticky finger. She yelped and crawled miserably over to her carrier.

“That's what you get scrapper.” Breakdown teased, before smiling at Knock Out’s loving expression


End file.
